A Very Chipmunk Christmas
by Simon-And-Jeanette
Summary: The chipmunks are having there christmas but when brittany does something bad what can happen on Christmas! Read to find out and please R&R!


A Very ChipMunk Christmas

It's the time of the year again where the family unite and have fun; Christmas. For the Seville and Miller family, they decided to decorate their tree with some "homemade" decorations. So there all in their rooms planning out what they need to make. Meanwhile, "hey Dave!" "Can I help you make those Gingerbread Cookies?" Shouted Theo. "Sure if you want, I'm having trouble mixing all the batter anyways so you might help a bit" Explained Dave just trying to get out of trouble for burning the first batch of cookies. While up in Alvin's room: "What should I make for Christmas! I just can't seem to think up anything" "maybe some play-dough ornaments? Or perhaps something simple like a milk carton? I don't know" But over at Simon's place things were going pretty well cause Jeanette and him were thinking together what to make for Christmas. They already started on some clay figures of doves that are not tried yet. "You think we should make a whole collection of little clay figurines?" asked Jeanette "Well I was thinking of making of some cool glass ornaments" exclaimed Simon "I saw some people make it TV before and it was really cool! What they did was have glass balls that they would use Sharpies to color them in different colors" added Simon. Disappointed Jeanette just didn't want to argue with Simon so she agreed with a little shrug. Up in Brittany's room: "Hmm Eleanor, does this dress make me look fat? Asked Brittany "NO! For the a hundredth time you look fine! I suggest that we stop trying these new clothes and actually WORK on the Christmas decorations," replied Eleanor. Seeing her sister so mad at her Brittany decided to tell Eleanor her secret. "Don't worry I was shopping at the mall yesterday and I bought some cheap ornaments and colored them a bit so it looked like we made it" Whispered Brittany. "Ok then Ok" replied Eleanor.

=======================================================Christmas Eve:

"C'mon everybody! Take out you "homemade" ornaments and lets place them on the tree! Everyone was Super exited and pulled out their ornaments. "We made these clay figures of Santa, Reindeers, and Doves! Said Simon and Jeanette. "And I made this car model Christmas ornament! Shouted Alvin But Dave thought in his head *That looks like Alvin's toy car covered in tin foil and a piece of string attached to it* What ever thought again. "So Brittany and Eleanor, where are your decorations? Asked Dave. "Here…" said Brittany and Eleanor quietly. "Are sure you made these girls? These look pretty fancy, its ok if you admit it and remember Christmas is being together as a family and spreading the cheer to people not ornaments!" said Dave. "Were sorry Dave, we didn't have and idea what we wanted to make so we just bought some at the store" explained Brittany. "Its ok" Said Dave "And now, who wants some toaster waffles and cookies that Theo and I made?" Everyone shouted the same thing at once: TOASTER WAFFLES!

Christmas Morning:

IT'S CHRISTMAS! Exclaimed the Chipmunks "Wake Up everyone! Wake up Dave! Its Christmas!" Shouted Alvin. As they all woke up and gathered around the Christmas tree the Chipmunks said to Dave oooo ooo! We got you presents! "Okay thanks! Lets see what they are" said Dave Simon and Jeanette went First, For Christmas we made you a Paper air planes that have a camera attached to them! "Thanks Simon and Jeanette! Now ill have a extra pair of eyes! Thanks again" Said Dave. Now us! Said Alvin and Brittany! We made sure we got you something that you would want to use a lot and bring it with you everyday, so we got you your Phone! "Uh thanks Alvin and Brittany ill use it everyday in fact I've been using this phone for the past 6 years now! "aww I know you like it! Your face says it all! Says Alvin. Now Eleanor and Theo walks up to Dave and says "We have made some chocolate for you Dave! It has 10 flavors! Hope you like it! "Well its been a long time since I've eaten chocolate I think I can get used to eating chocolate every year! Said Dave. Well now you've given me awesome gifts, I have a very special gift for you kids as well! "Oh boy! We can't wait! Exclaimed the Chipmunks. "I got you kids each a MINECRAFT ACCOUNT! "What is Minecraft? Asked the Chipmunks?

End of chapter 2

Hey guys! I had fun writing this and I hope you had fun reading it as well! If you haven't heard of Minecraft, it's an awesome game that's is like a world of blocks. Well anyways in my next chapter I will have the chipmunks play Minecraft and see how they like it! Please rate and review and give ideas for my next chapters!

Merry Christmas And have A Jolly Holiday!


End file.
